


Invictus Maneo

by Peachesuvucream



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: As well, Awkward Dipper, Bill/Dipper - Freeform, Human!Bill, Kissing, M/M, and Bill is like 19, and dipper is his servant maid thing, bill is Royal (?), dipper is like 17, i don't do research so let's see how this goes, idk what au this is beause I'm rubbish soooo, idk yet, im really bad at tags buut, makeout sessions, maybe smut, of course dipper is awkward so, okay here we go, shy Dipper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:38:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5021410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachesuvucream/pseuds/Peachesuvucream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Bill is a prince. And Dipper is his shy maid servant that he's had for 4 years, but still doesn't know the name of. I guess it's time to find out what the brunette's name is.</p><p>I'm horrible at summaries.<br/>(Invictus Maneo means "I remain undefeated" in Latin.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Soft footstep could be heard from outside the big rose wood door. They come to a halt before the sound of three gentle knocks surround the room.

"You may enter." A voice mutters, laced with boredom.

The door knob turns before a set of messy, curly brown locks come into view.

"I- uhm.. You- er...Food?" He stutters out, pulling a tray piled with food out from behind the door.

The boy lounging on the royal red love seat hums, "Mm-okay. You may bring it here," he points to an african mahogany wood coffee table that sits in front of the love seat.

The brunette steps into the room and walks over to the coffee table, setting down the tray of food.

The blonde smiles, over looking the food; fresh herb salmon, jasmine rice, watercress salad accented with walnuts, and a loaf of sliced miche bread.

"Thank you. You may leave." He mutters, feeling giddy about finally getting some food into his system.

"Uh. Your welcome, your majesty. I'll be right back with your Vinho do Porto."

"Very well." He shoos the boy off with his hand, reaching for his fork and knife and slicing into the salmon, savoring the rich scent it gave off.

The boy nods before turning around and quietly exiting the room.

The blonde boy looks towards the door, watching the kids every step. He gently smiles before going back to his plate.

He picks up his fork, stabbing a piece of the salmon before bringing it to his lips. He moans as the taste bursts on his tongue.

"God- if there is something those servants do right, it's cook!"

He hears another quiet three set knock.

"Enter."

The door creaks open, revealing the boy from earlier, this time holding onto a tray with a bottle. A wine glass sits beside it.

"Come forth."

The boy takes careful slow steps towards the blonde, for fear of what would happen if he dropped the expensive drink.

He stops in front of the table, shyly looking at the blonde through his messy bangs, waiting for an order.

A smirk tugs at the blonde's lips. Humming, he gestures to the table, "You can set it here."

The brunette nods his head frantically, setting the tray down before delicately picking up the wine glass and setting it beside the plate of food. He slowly pours the glass halfway full of wine before leaving it to sit on a maroon coaster that was on the table.

"I-is that all you'd like Sir?"

"Yes."

The brunette nods then turns around. He takes soft, quiet steps towards the door.

"Wait!"

The boy stops mid step. He turns around and faces the blonde, putting on a faux smile.

"Y-yes?"

"I...uhm-" he clears his throat, "why don't you join me?"

The brunette looks at him, surprise evident in his expression.

"I- err. I guess?.."

"Wonderful!" The blonde claps his hands together and shows off a wide smile. "What do you usually eat? Bread? Soup?"

"I'm okay, really! Uh.."

"I didn't ask you if you were okay kid, I asked what you _eat_." He bites out.

The brunette shifts his gaze onto the all-of-a-sudden-interesting gold vase that sits atop a black dresser.

"I-yes! You are correct. I, uhm.. Usually eat scraps Sir." He unconsciously bites his bottom lip. Ugh he's a nervous wreck.

"Oh. Well then! You may help yourself to.. Uhh..." The blonde trails off. "Here!" He hold out a slice of bread, "I don't need it anyways. Come. Sit." He pats the empty spot next to him on the velvet sofa.

The brunette scratches the back of his neck awkwardly before sitting down next to the blonde, accepting his bread. "Thank you so much Sir, I really don-"

"Nonsense,..." He trails off, "What's your name?"

"O-oh!" The brunette squeaks, "my name's Dipper."

The blonde hums, "Mkay, _Dipper_ , you may call me Bill. Honestly it makes me cringe when you call me 'Sir'.It makes me feel old. Rid that word of your vocabulary."

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable Sirrr-Bill!" He covers quickly, smiling sheepishly.

"It's okay. Now, do eat up. It's not much but it's the least I could do."

"Thank you Bill." Dipper murmurs, bringing the soft bread to his lips. He takes a bite, savoring the taste. He moans out in ecstasy at the burst of flavor that touches his taste buds. 

Wow Dipper has really let himself go. Moaning at the taste of _bread ___. How ridiculous. He hasn't had a piece of fresh bread in what felt like ages. In fact he doesn't remember when he actually _has ___had a piece of fresh bread.

__Bill stares at the boy next to him, examining his facial expression. Eyes closed, mouth open, and brows furrowed. This kid got worked up about bread? Ha! Still, the blonde flushes the tiniest bit of red at the sound the other makes._ _

__Boy oh boy, was this gonna be a fun ride._ _


	2. Chapter 2

Dipper has noticed Bill calling for him more frequently. If it be for sending messages or for something as little as 'chatting'. He didn't know if he should be flattered or annoyed.

Dipper has started to over think things, per usual. What if Bill is manipulating him. What if he is depressed? What if Bill likes Dipper?

Dipper's not the type to laugh at his own jokes- like Bill who will laugh at anything funny even if it came out of his own mouth- but this one takes the cake. Bill like Dipper? Hah! Even Dipper will admit that it's funny. Sure, even if he knows it was impossible, it is still a nice thought. A _very_ nice thought. 

Dipper would sometimes think about those nice thoughts behind closed doors. But that's for another time. Dipper knew four years ago that Bill would become very good looking. When Bill was 14 and Dipper was 12, Dipper would always watch Bill. He would _crave_ for Bill's attention. He never got it. Every time he would try to get Bill to look at him, he got a raised eyebrow or a scoff. Dipper had given up about a year later. So this, as much as he _loved_ the attention, came out as a bit of a surprise to Dipper. Bill finally calling him? By his name? Wow. Bill _knowing_ his name? A blessing in itself, really.

Dipper hasn't been more grateful and annoyed in his entire, sad life. Mabel would laugh at him. Mabel. Save those thoughts for another time. 

Dipper's thoughts were interrupted by a loud voice calling his name.

"Dipper!"

Dipper slowly made his way to the Prince's room. He knocked three times before entering after hearing a soft ,"Come in."

"What can I do for you Si-Bill?"

Bill smiles up at the brunette, patting the spot next to him.

"C'mere. I need someone else's outlook on things."

"Oh. O-okay." Dipper slowly makes his way onto the gold duvet of Bill's bed. God these covers are so _soft_. _I wonder what they would feel like to sleep in._

Dipper quickly shakes off the thought, looking up to meet Bill's gold hazel eyes. He smiles shyly, looking back down to his knees. He needs to get longer clothes, for his shorts only made it to his mid thigh. To be fair, he's had them for about four years.

"Soo... Dipper! How have you been holding up?" Bill asks, genuine curiosity evident in his voice.

Dipper shifts under Bill's gaze. "Good, I guess. And you?"

Bill hums, "ehh, it's been better. We need to catch up! The last time we've talked one-on-one was about a week ago(fml)."

"Yeah. I guess it has been a while, huh. What do you wanna talk about?" Dipper puts his hands on the sides of his thighs, shoving his fists into the bed.

Bills smiles, looking over Dipper's form. "Yep. Too long if you ask me! Let's see.. Dipper, how old are you? Just curious y'know. We should get to know each other and all that biz. So, Do tell me."

"Err- okay? I'm 17. I umm.. Yeahh.. And what about you? I mean! You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, it's totally up to you. I understand if you don't wan-"

"Dipper. I'm 19. Don't beat yourself up over a simple question. We're friends. We're allowed to ask questions."

 _friends_. Bill and Dipper are _friends_.

"Friends." Wow that felt great to say. Dipper hasn't had a friend in forever. Friends. Bill and him.

Bill laughs, shoving Dipper in the arm. "Of course, silly. You didn't think we were hanging out just for the likes of it, did you? Your a hoot, Pine tree!"

"Pine tree?" Dipper questions, meeting Bill's gaze.

Bill points down to the necklace he has around his neck that Mabel gave him before they separated. A small 'oh' leaves his lips.

Bill licks his lips, watching Dipper's expression. Clearly a touchy subject. He'll leave that alone for another time.

"Well, kid. Are you hungry?"

As if Dipper's stomach knew what was happening, it growls. Dipper smiles sheepishly, glancing to the side and itching his bicep. God he was _always_ a nervous wreck.

"Kinda."

Bill smiles, pats his shoulder and walks out of the room, leaving Dipper to ponder over what just happened.  
_______

Weeks passed of Bill calling Dipper in his room for little reasons such as "company". 

On this particular day, it would have been normal for Bill to call Dipper. Dipper didn't even think twice before opening Bill's door.

But what Dipper didn't expect was a very, _very_ drunk Bill spread out on his bed, giggling.

"Uh.. Bill?"

Bill laughed particularly loud before whipping his head and giving Dipper a lopsided smile.

"Pinetree! Glad you could make it. C'mere. Your so farrr~"

Dipper sheepishly smiled, walking forward until his knees hit the bed's soft duvet.

"Bill? Are.. Are you okay? I mean- like.. Do you.. Need.. Help?" His voice squeaked at the end.

"Dipperr~. Come sit with mee. I n-nad. Need your company!!" Bill stutters, making grabby hand towards Dipper. His hair is mussed and eyelids lidded. He was quite a sight. 

"Oh! Okay." Dipper sits on the bed before laying down beside Bill, his legs dangling off the side of the bed.

"Hi." Dipper whispers, turning his head to look at Bill.

"Wazupp? Hey. Hey Dipper. Wanna know a seeecret?" Bill mumbles, studying Dipper's face.

"Uhh.. Sure? I mean, why not." Dipper says, watching Bill's long eyelashes flutter shut every now and then. 

"I think-- Wait, c'mere. You gotta get closer. It's a secret."

Dipper scoots closer to Bill until they're pressed close.

"I think.. I think your cute." Bill whispers. 

Dipper shivers at the feeling of Bill's hot breath on his ear. His face becomes hot. 

"Oh!" He squeaks, "Y-you do?"

"Yeah. I like your big, brown eyes. And your curly, soft hair. And your round, pink cheeks. And your small button nose. And your lips. I want to kiss them. And your butt. Hey, Pinetree, did you know you have a cute butt? Well you do. And your face when you get mad. Or confused. Or when you get flustered."

Dipper flushes a bright red. _Oh god oh god oh god. What's he supposed to say? What. Bill likes him? Oh my god. Holy hel-_

"Hey, wanna hear a joke? Mkayyy~ your lips look lonely, would they like to meet mine? Pinetree they look real lonely. Lemme kiss you, yeah? I wanna kissss- I wanna kiss you."

Dipper stares at Bill, wide-eyed. _Oh god. He's drunk! Dipper can't kiss Bill. It would be like, taking advantage, right?_

"Pinetreeeee~ kiss me. Please?"

How could Dipper refuse? He's been waiting for this for like.. ever. 

Dipper audibly swallows, sitting up on his elbows. Bill does as well. He sweetly smiles at Dipper. Dipper returns it. _I've never even kissed anyone! How do I kiss? What if I'm bad? Oh god, what if Bill thinks I'm ba-_

"Dipper, less thinking, more kissing!"

Dipper nods, scooting closer to Bill so he could be in reach of Bill's lips. _they look so soft. Okay here I go. Okay. I can do it._ Dipper leans close, he feels Bill's breath on his lips.

Bill closes the space between them, lips gently pressing against Dipper's.

Dipper screws his eyes shut, focusing on the feeling of Bill's lips against his. They feel _great_. Dipper experimentally moves his lips against Bill's.

Bill kisses Dipper gently at first, getting used to the feel of the others lips on his. He starts slowly moving with Dipper.

Dipper feels Bill's tongue on his bottom lip. He reluctantly opens his lips, letting Bill's tongues explore his mouth.

Dipper moans as they break apart to breathe. Bill looks at Dipper with lust blown pupils, hidden behind lidded eyelids. He presses his lips to Dipper's in a chaste kiss, moving down his cheek, onto his jaw. He kisses Dipper's neck, lightly nipping at the artery that lay beneath the skin.

Dipper moans at the feeling of Bill's lips on his neck. _Bill Bill Bill_. 

Bill laps at the blood that pools out of Dipper's pale peach skin. He admires his work before kissing down to Dipper's collar bone. He sucks at the sensitive flesh, hard enough to bruise it. 

"Mm~ Bill" Dipper moans, curling his toes. He didn't know he was _that_ sensitive. 

Bill moans against Dipper's neck at his name being moaned out of the boy's mouth. Bill would be lying if he said that didn't turn him on.

Bill can work with this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed :-)  
> Tumblr; peachesuvucream


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for errors, too lazy to pretend it. :)

Dipper looked up at Bill from his spot where he sat criss crossed on the floor. He didn't know if he should leave. Bill had told him to not go before he dozed off. Dipper knew better then to actually stay on the bed, but he just didn't know what to do with himself. They kissed.

_They kissed_.

Dipper would've laughed if Bill hadn't been asleep. Oh god. Dipper felt like dancing, but all he was capable of doing was smiling. Oh god. Bill Cipher _kissed_ Dipper Pines. _Bill_ kissed _him_! Oh god.

Dipper sat up, deciding not to be a weirdo and to exit the room. Better make his exit now before Bill woke up and remembered the previous events, that would just end up awkward, with Dipper stuttering and blushing and examining Bill's room like it was oh-so-very interesting. 

Dipper slowly crept across the floor boards, his socks making little to no sound at all. He sighed appreciatively as he reached the door. He cracked it open, slipping between the tight space and softly closing the door. 

He giggled when he was out of earshot. Oh goodness! What Mabel would think of him, all lovesick. Just like he was with the baker Stan had hired, Wendy. 

Dipper sighed, his smiling vanishing from its spot on his face. He missed them. He slid across the hall, going back to his room, if it could even be considered a room. He plopped down on the makeshift bed of sheets on the floor and curled in on himself. He was tired. Always so tired. 

_______________________________________ 

Bill turned over in his bed, his sheets getting tangled in his legs as he turned in a full 360. He groaned and moved his legs, stretching, his arms pulled above his head. He yawned and flipped onto his back. He felt sick. 

As he opened his eyes, a blinding light shown through the red, silk curtains. He groaned again, feeling an awful headache worming its way into his head. He closed his eyes. He had a hangover. 

_Damn alcohol. Damn headache. Damn decisions._

His eyes snapped open as he recalled what he had done last night. What he and _Dipper_ had done last night. His chest rose and fell swiftly, suddenly having trouble breathing. A blush rose to his cheeks. He stared up at the ceiling with wide, honey eyes.

Did Dipper hate him? No. He had kissed back! Dipper had to have... enjoyed it, Right? Maybe. He wouldn't have said yes if he hadn't. Bill let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. He sighed and closed his eyes again, remembering how unbelievably soft Dipper's lips were. How they tasted of vanilla and how he smelled of pastries. 

He then remembered Dipper was his _servant_. How Dipper was forced to make him food and bake him sweets. How he was forced to be at Bill's feet, kneeling, waiting for whatever Bill desired. What if he didn't like it? What if he just did it to fulfill Bill's needs? Oh god, what had he done?

Bill sat up, suddenly not sleepy. He was exhausted, though in a totally different way. 

He got up and made himself presentable. He needed to fix this. He would ask Dipper to get him some bread from the bakery and he'd talk to him. Yes. That's exactly what he would do. 

He sighed, suddenly feeling giddy at the thought of seeing Dipper. What had this boy _done_ to him. 

________________________________________ 

Dipper sat up swiftly upon hearing his name. Bill's calling him. Oh my god. 

He slowly exited his room, hurrying down the halls to abruptly stop at Bill's huge door. He inhaled, closing his eyes before knocking gently, three times. 

"Come in" Bill replied, staring intently at the door, sitting stiffly on his bed, grasping his bedsheets in a white knuckled grip. 

Dipper entered the room, his cheeks blushing just at the _sight_ of Bill. 

"Y-yes?" He cleared his throat, "how may I help you, si- Bill?" Dipper asked, shyly. 

Bill cleared his throat as well, squaring his shoulders, "uh. Come. I'd like a word with you" He patted the spot beside him on the bed. 

Dipper gulped but complied to Bill's wishes. He sat beside him, staring at his knees, playing with his shorts out of nervousness. 

"Dipper." He heard Bill softly say. 

Dipper inhaled deeply before looking up at Bill. Bill's soft eyes were on his. God, could he just _stop_? It was really hard to ignore his feeling when Bill kept looking at him like _that_. 

"About last night," Dipper's eyes widened at Bill's words, a blush making its way onto his face furiously fast. 

"I- uh.. I didn't mean it..?" Dipper cut in, his voice becoming very high. Oh god he was an embarrassment. 

"No, listen. I- I'm sorry for kissing you... It..." Bill inhaled deeply," god it's so hard to talk to you. I- I don't know _why_ , y'know. Like, you stop anything I want to say and it just comes out jumbled, like my thoughts are playing scrabble and can't find the right words." Bill let out, breathing fast.

Dipper was about to let out an apology when Bill cut him off, "no. Please don't apologize. I- fuck. Okay, uhm... I just want you to stop being so scared. Like I'll hit you or something if you do something wrong. Like I'll leave you out to the streets and never talk to you if you didn't something _human_. I'm, I'm not _like_ that."

Dipper shuddered at the true sound of hurt in Bill's voice. 

"Bill, I- I don't think that. It's just, I'm used to being so formal for you. This turn of softness is just new to me, y'know. Like, I feel as if... If I- if I were to open up, you might stop being so soft. So kind, and that I would have to deal with actually having _feelings_ for someone who didn't even like me back. But when you kissed me last night, it felt so right. But then my stupid head caught up to me and I started to think of the worse outcomes possible. How you just kissed me because you were under the influence. Or, or how you actually didn't like me, you just were sexually frustrated or something. And that killed me to even think about, so, so I closed back up. I don't know what I'd do if you stopped being so kind and gentle to me. I- I never knew I craved this warmth until I actually got a taste of it. It reminds me of my sister so so so much and I miss her more then anything. It's-it's stupid and I'm stupid and- and everything is just so messed up. I- i.." Dipper didn't know he was crying until he felt arms wrap around him, pulling him closer to the warmth he craved. Oh how he craved.

"Dipper. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Your perfect the way you are. God, this sounds so stupid. I- your... Dipper.. Did you actually want to kiss me last night or was it because you felt forced to because it's killing me and I'm really sorry of you didn't want it, I feel like such a-" Dipper cut Bill off by pressing his lips into Bill's, softly, before breaking apart, lips still brushing against each other hes whispered, "if that answers your question." 

Bill smiled and wrapped his arms around Dipper's waist, pulling him flush against himself. 

Dipper squeaked at the closeness, blushing coral before Bill dove back in for more kisses. Dipper snaked his arms around Bill's neck, playing with his soft, gold locks. 

Bill peppered Dipper's face with kisses, his cheeks, his nose, his chin, his eyes, his forehead,a bad lastly his lips. Dipper giggled. 

Oh what were they gonna do? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updated in a hella long time! I hope you can forgive me ;-;!!! SORRY! *throws short, trash chapter at you and runs*
> 
> Tumblr; peachesuvucream

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so Dipper gets worked up about bread. Hahahahaha. Okay. Leave kudos if you enjoy and all that shiz! Comments and criticism is accepted, thank you!
> 
> Tumblr; peachesuvucream


End file.
